Scrambled Eggs / George Stephenson
Scrambled Eggs / George Stephenson is the fifteenth episode of The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show. Cast * Chris Parnell as Mr. Peabody * Max Charles as Sherman * David P. Smith as Orchoptitron * Grace Kaufman as Boogaz * Dee Bradley Baker * Grace Kaufman * Eliza Jane Schneider * John DiMaggio as George Stephenson Summary Sherman and Boogaz pair up as egg parents for a school project; George Stephenson needs Peabody and Sherman's help to stop a runaway train. Synopsis As Mr. Peabody is coming onto the set while being introduced, he trips over a rubber ducky that Serhman left on the step. Sherman explains that he and Boogaz were paired up for a school assignment to nurture an egg while learning about parenthood. Boogaz arrives to the show 15 minutes late with the egg in a baby carriage because she was taking it out skateboarding. She and Sherman start making some baby food for the egg only to have different ideas for what to feed it; Sherman suggests veggies while Boogaz suggests meat, leaving Sherman to pepper the food and Boogaz to sneeze on it. As they argue over who should taste it, Peabody tells them they need to work together to be proper parents. Sherman is using the time travel envelope as a blanket. Mrs. Hughes knits a blanket for the egg so Peabody can have her verify the adventure. Before Peabody starts the adventure, he has to unlock the baby proof seal Sherman put on it, which is impossible for him to open. While he gets it open by force, Sherman and Boogaz are bathing the egg and let it slip out of their grasp, causing it to fall and break. Peabody is none the wiser and starts the adventure. Peabody and Sherman arrive at England in the mid 19th century to see the very first passenger train ride courtesy of George Stephenson. There, they find that George is a little chintzy and has spared many expenses to the train ride. He uses water instead of apple cider, puts a hole in one of the cars' floor instead of getting an actual toilet, has his safe which he calls "Mr. Safey" in the VIP, and hired no staff so he can do all the duties himself. When they pass by stops on the way, the train doesn't stop at all because there are no brakes, trapping the duo on a runaway train. With the first act complete, Peabody sees Sherman and Boogaz doing something with their egg which happens to look a little different. The WABAC brings in Sir Richard Owen who established the first museum of natural history to show Peabody his collection, one of which is supposedly a rare dinosaur egg. But when he opens the cooler, it turns out that it was replaced with an egg-shaped frozen wad of boogers. Peabody realizes that Sherman and Boogaz took Richard's egg to substitute the one they broke. The egg reaches room temperature and hatches, causing Peabody to go to commercial. When the show returns, the dinosaur, which Sherman has named Sherman Jr. and Boogaz named Shirley Trample, is rampaging on a toy set city. Peabody tells them that the dinosaur is a T-Rex and it could lead to dire consequences if it stays. Sherman agrees, but Boogaz insists that they follow through with the assignment and care for the dinosaur no matter what. Sherman sides with Boogaz and Peabody lets them keep it if nothing gets out of hand. Peabody then resumes the time travel story. The train continues going at high speed and if they don't stop it soon, it will crash into London and kill everyone. They try to get to the caboose to get the supplies they need to make brakes, but since there are no doors to the other cars, they have to travel from rooftop to rooftop. On the way, they come across some obstacles to duck under, including a duck who George has unintentionally been hitting throughout the story and wants to fight George as payback. They rumble only for the duck to get wrapped up in a plastic grocery bag and fall off into a lake below a bridge they cross over. They arrive at the caboose only for most of the supplies to fly off due to the lack of walls. Peabody tries to get Sherman and George back on the previous car and can't make it himself and ultimately flies off, devastating Sherman. On Sherman's Corner, Sherman and Boogaz show the audience how to teach a child to ride a bike with their dinosaur as a rider. But the dinosaur's skimpy arms can't reach the handlebars and it crashes. Peabody, having had enough of their attempts at parenting, suggests they send it back to its era, only for it to eat the WABAC and gradually mutate into an adult from the WABAC's nuclear core. Everyone flees and they go to commercial. After the break, the entire studio is abandoned leaving Peabody, Sherman and Boogaz alone to deal with the dinosaur while Sherman and Boogaz blame each other for what had happened. Just then, Peabody's next guest, opera singer Amalie Materna appears out of the T-Rex's digestive system and sings to it to keep it calm while Peabody finishes the story. Peabody manages to get a pump car but is having no luck catching up to the train until he comes across a horse that gives him a boost. When he returns, he and Sherman prepare to put in the brakes only for the duck George fought to dispose of them so they can't stop the train. With them nearly approaching London, Peabody gets an idea and tells George to let them use Mr. Safey to act as an anchor to stop the train. When Mr. Safey tries to slow it down, George tries to save it while Mr. Safey catches onto a post and stops the train just in time. The passengers are saved and George gets his safe back. Amalie runs out of energy to sing and gets taken away by the dinosaur. Sherman and Boogaz blame each other again, but when they recall the terrible baby food they made, they decide to use it to make the dinosaur regurgitate the WABAC. By using Boggaz's snot as a catapult, they launch the food right into the dinosaur's mouth, making it throw up the WABAC and turn back to normal, proving that Sherman and Boogaz can handle parenthood. As they say goodbye, Bill has trouble cleaning up the mess the dinosaur made. Trivia *Boogaz's name for the dinosaur, Shirley Trample, is a play on the name of 1930's child silver screen star, Shirley Temple. Category:The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show Episodes